


Rich Castles , Richer Hearts.

by artifices (phanci), phanci



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Canon Gay Character, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Minor Calypso/Leo Valdez, Minor Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, No Demigods, Not Canon Compliant - The Heroes of Olympus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Royalty, Solangelo AU, Solangelo Babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanci/pseuds/artifices, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanci/pseuds/phanci
Summary: Prince William ''Please call me Will'' Solace is to court Princess Bianca Di Angelo to bring peace to the kingdoms of Helios and the Underworld. Friendly, caring and hospitable deep down Will knows he cannot marry her for his feelings blooming towards the younger and more withdrawn prince Nico Di Angelo with his rich black hair and introverted nature. Unfortunately, King Hades notices and doesn't exactly agree. (In short a slowburn fic) NOT COMPLETE





	1. Betrothed

* * *

_(“Finally, from so little sleeping and so much reading, his brain dried up and he went completely out of his mind.”)_

I feel my heart rise a little and a faint smile play out on my lips as Bianca stepped in my chambers. Her brown hair was rolled up in some sort of fancy bun with light curls falling on each side and something that looks like rhinestones arranged in lines with the same and standard amount of space between them glittering in a way that didn’t call for attention but also did. She has a rich velvet purple gala grown covering every inch of her body till her V neck and the floor. She catches me staring and smiles ‘I’m guessing I look up to your standards Your Highness?’’ Making me get a little ticked. ‘’Shut up Bee.’’ I throw at her as she laughs her light old laugh. ‘’Your Elegance!’’ comes a worrying and pitchy voice that infiltrates my ears. That voice could belong to the one and only obnoxious Drew Tanaka. She cuts out my thoughts fussing all over Bianca’s clothing sense. ‘’Your curls are getting three waves instead of two!’’ I cringe on the inside. I never liked Drew Tanaka much but of course, I never liked anyone much.

‘’Your Elegance Do pardon my worry but your curls are out of place! Ooh let me handle it!’’ she calls. waiting for the command to reach out and bring out her set of 600 combs. Of course, Bianca laughs a bit and covers her mouth. Manners are a must. ‘’Well let it be Miss.Tanaka. I have to see Mrs.Chase as soon as Nico pays his compliments.’’

Drew looks horrified for two seconds and once the seriousness sets in she rolls her eyes, goes a ‘’Thank God I’m not fired Your Elegance!’’ and practically runs out the door. The sight is satisfying to watch. Drew is generally very fake and has a strong desire to please everyone. ‘’Nico are you going to speak?’’ my sister shoots at me.

I’m suddenly pulled out of my weird thought train of..Drew Tanaka? And I grumble under my breath ‘’You’re still gorgeous as always Princess.’’  To which Bianca punches me lightly on the shoulder and inquires if I want to join in with discussing the engagement with Mrs.Chase to which I agree to. I want to make the most of my time before my sister is wedded of to the Helios price William Solace.

We walk across the corridor and out towards the big garden where Mrs.Chase is waiting for us. ‘’What’s with the Mrs.?’’ I whisper at Bianca to which she responds ‘’Didn’t you hear? Annabeth’s married the guy who handles the docks and the sea boundaries.’’ I suppress the overwhelming sick realization.

Maybe he’s not who I think it is. I breathe in. ‘Percy?’ Bianca nods and looks far off in the distance ‘He got really lucky, didn’t he? Miss I mean Mrs.Chase is rather smart and brave. What a strong woman.’’ I feel my insides twist a little and my mood sink a bit. Percy never told me he was married and I most certainly could not blame him for my taboo feelings towards him

_(“Facts are the enemy of truth.”)_

Trying to ignore the feeling of being utterly alone I find myself grateful that  Annabeth comes in view. ‘’Lady Di  Angelo!” she calls and bows. Bianca bows back, gesturing that they are both equal in status. ‘’Your dress is rather lovely My Lady.’’ And I feel warm inside. A genuine compliment. I look at her grey eyes and blonde hair. Not to mention her unrelenting bravery and determination.

Of course, Percy would marry her. Then Annabeth starts going on about the beeline for the day while Bianca listens in and cuts in every so often to which Annabeth nods and fills in more suggestions. I am ignored of course. I take this as a sign to go and get some breakfast. I curse being born in wealth. I always like common food like fried potato fries and fluffy pancakes.

I get off the white chair as my back ache when Bianca's concern reappears as grabs my arm. ‘’Where are you off to death boy?’’ ‘’Breakfast Bee.  Avoiding eating leads to death.’’ I frown and march forward, breaking her grasp.

-

Breakfast is cut short much to my dismay as King Hades (and my dad) forces Bianca out to set to the kingdom of Helios to meet prince William Solace. Frankly I am irked at the proposal. I have my sister robbed away married off to some guy from a kingdom which has been our rival for generations starting with Melionoe of course. I am forced to visit as Bianca’s offer to visit. Her escort. Her brother. Her friend to guide her in this new passage. I watch as the dark and depressing kingdom blows past us on the way. Nostalgia gets a grip on me as I pass familiar locations with pleasant memories filled in them. I choose the time to take a nap. The cool breeze and lack of movement along with the smell of heavy pollen takes over my senses for most of the torturous 3 hours. Until it leaves and my skinny body is shoved in fancy princelike clothing and we are standing in the court of Bee’s future father in law. King  Apollo.

Honestly, most kings would squirm at their son stepping in but King Apollo was different. He couldn't care any less. He kept on bragging about himself for hours on end and made me cringe. When suddenly a broad shoulder and seemingly strong male steps in the court.

The boy is a little taller than me and has straight blond hair matching with tan skin, clear blue eyes and bright smile. He was decked in a pure and clean white suit with a blue hyacinth in the pocket. His cheeks were red probably from rushing along or a blush as he looked at Bianca. I feel jealousy take over at the way he looks at her. Who wouldn’t feel sparks jolt down their spine with that warm stare?

_(“Our greatest foes, and whom we must chiefly combat, are within.”)_

 

 

 

 


	2. How Could A Moment Last Forever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince William takes his fiancee Princess Bianca out for a walk in the gardens to which a very demanding younger royal brother of Princess Bianca requests to join in.

‘’Your garden is the most beautiful one I’ve ever laid eyes upon.’’ The blonde prince gives her a warm smile. I feel my insides burn up a little. It’s different from the smiles Percy used to throw at me. Percy’s was more of something in the moment, bursting out like a firecracker in the sky whereas William’s was more polite and caring. Genuine as Percy’s with of the course the royalty and elegance in it. His grin was lopsided as he didn’t force a single move on Bee. I started walking faster and nudging myself between him. My shorter height made it highly aggravating than frolicking in the daisies of a kingdom that attacked the Underworld once. The air was fresh with clean air and the smell of fruit trees. The grass was cut precisely and green. His voice cuts through like the sunlight in the cool lakes. ‘’You’d have to thank the royal animal caretaker of the plants and animals Frank Zhang for that.’’ Bianca beams and I feel myself lose my sister and slip through the cracks. ‘’Prince William!’’ I call out to him before my mind can process the rude tone I’ve used. He doesn’t stiffen a bit and I catch Bianca’s features twist into horror before smoothening back into her usual state of grace.  

( _“All kinds of beauty do not inspire love; there is a kind which only pleases the sight, but does not captivate the affections.'')_

An eternity passes by before he stops laughing at the awkward atmosphere around us. ‘’Oh Your Royal Prince, you may feel free to just call me ‘’Will’’. Ignore the titles, please. It makes me feel iffy.’’ His cheeks are a light tinge from laughing again. It's a pleasant sound and I can feel Bianca’s ‘’you just got saved little brother now shut the Hades up’’ stare is thrown at me. ‘’What did the royal prince of the Underworld have to ask?’’ I feel my stomach drop. No time for this Nico. March on and say something smart since you can’t kick the pretty boy in the head yet. ‘’Do you,’’ I pause and take a breath ‘’have any addictions that may propose harm should this engagement go well?’’ Bianca gives a wild death stare as it sinks in what I have said. I do not regret a word.

 ‘’You’re asking if I do drugs?’’ I feel my cheeks burn up a bit.  ‘’In all politeness yes. Are you of legal age yet?’ He smiles again and it agitates me. It seems like everyone in the kingdom smiles and laughs all day. Will was no different except a bit odd from all the princes I’ve met so far. ‘’I’m 18 and no sir I do not.’’ I feel a fierce warmth curl inside my stomach. I do not recall cheer spreading so easily especially to someone of my sort before. His cheeks now show signs of being a faded crimson. ''I like you, Your Highness. I do believe I will like you a lot more. Join me to the library?'' I turn around to see Bianca talking to an Asian fellow excitedly about how well the ferns are trimmed.I start fumbling ''Bianca-busy-rude-manners!'' and the words come out in a rush. His expression twisted into an amused grin and Will offers a hand , I accept gracefully. After all who can deny the heart that is yearning?

 

*

''And that was the tour of the castle's library! Whaddya think?'' I watch Bianca's fiance spur around talking about a novel here and a novel there. Full of life and pride which in turn made my heart swell. I bite my tongue, shoving my tiny little fascination with this ''prince'' down. ''Charming my dear Will. But frankly, I couldn't give a damn.'' and go dead silent. The room is now quiet as Will stiffens, opens his mouth and in dead tone goes ''That isn't proper language to be used here Prince Di Angelo-'' ''Why?'' He looks aghast by this, closes his eyes and whispers a quick ''follow me'' and leaves the room and walks a long distance away to his chambers

I cringe inside and my stomach coils up as the sick feeling returns. The feeling of a lamb being lead to the slaughterhouse. I look up to see him take out a book from a clear metal shelf. It is engraved and precise with patterns of something I couldn't care enough to make out. He dusts it and lays the dull red cover next to me. It has a gold curvy border and in sophisticated calligraphy as the words ''Romeo And Juliet'' etched in it. He now rests too close next to me and gazes in my eyes. I feel cramped at how he looks down at me and know I cannot escape. ''This.'' he speaks softly as if I were a child ''is how love should be like. I want to marry for love. Genuine affection.'' and bent back to avoid intruding on my personal space and tossed the book on the nearest table. It misses and lands on the edge but barely. 

''Mesmerized much?'' ''N-No!" I defend myself. In all true honesty, I wasn't. I was just sucked in thinking about what the perfect lady would Will picture. ''I wouldn't blame you.'' He beams like the sun reflecting in a clear glass like the river.  _Perfect._ Apollo's kid was about to start spewing a whole epic on his existence. That's when he says something that I didn't expect. Words that shouldn't have been uttered. ''The drugs you asked me about? I believe you might as well my paracetamol.'' Eager to change the topic I snort and throw in a sarcastic comment. A sufficient ''I knew you were lying ''William''.'' is enough to make the prince do the uncharacteristic royal act of rolling his eyes and I find myself warming up to him more than I would to anyone.

 

Will talks about what the kingdom of Helios favours. The soft music of the lyre, true and scientific knowledge but also soulful poetry. Archery and healing are common practices the people of Helios admire. ''There is a greater gem of bravery in the heart of a healer than there is a warrior'' he rambles. Will explains how paracetamol is a medical drug. I jokingly point out that he in simple terms called me some expensive pill. To which he makes me lose my comeback with the simple statement, ''Gods no. Paracetamol is one of the most addictive drugs there is.' In turn, I tell him a bit about The Underworld. How King Hades holds wealth, jewels, and metals in the highest regard.  Will tells me about the local Hazel. ''A wealthy yet humble woman.'' and starts rambling about his other friends and people in the life. Hazel and Frank Zhang the animal keeper are dating, How the army general Reyna's unrequited crush happens to be Jason Grace. I tell him about Piper McLean a particularly pretty and brave soul. I keep it short and relevant. Nothing personal or troubling. After all, should something happen and he decides Bianca wasn't his ''one true love''. It would be a waste.

The warm and hazy sunlight digs in my back despite my internal excruciating desire for it not to by the time noon rolls in. William, however, is as sunny as the day. He draws the arrow and sends it flying across. I don't hear the noise. He sighs and turns to me and wipes a prick of sweat that had collected on his forehead. I couldn't help a sadistic smile curve on my lips. ''Master archer huh?'' He sighs and gives in. ''I'm more of a healer y'know. Pain, wounds, tears here and there. That sort.'' I flinch at the mention of those wounds. Terrific. Not at the mention of theoretical harm but how the word 'wound' specifically reminds me of Percy. The boy who stayed so much in the waters he was called ''Seaweed Brain''. 

_(It is such a secret place, the land of tears.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I THREW IN A BEE MOVIE REFERENCE YOU CAN'T STOP ME NOW


	3. Set Me Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh god this was late by like a year? I tried updating but ended up protesting and just getting it deleted so uhm yeah

''I assure you I had nothing to do with Prince Octavian.'' Nico curled away at the mentioned of his name. He hoped he could squeeze out some information but it seemed like the blond prince was careful about where he placed his feet, despite appearing not to.  _A suspicious act._ Nico thought. For a child of Apollo who tended to be extroverted and in general a pain in the ass.

''Prince Octavian inherited the worst traits my father had to offer. The disease in his sick head was to think he could conquer the world. Weeding out the weak ones till the real ones.'' Will revealed, defending his side. ''He thought he could bring glory to Helios. Be the blazing sun. Killing ruthlessly, taking everything audaciously and sowing terror and fear like a plague.'' Nico scoffed, pulling the collar of his shirt a bit lower. Staring lazily, ''I hope that my young Prince William is aware that the ''weak ones'' happened to be the Underworld Kingdom. If you were oh so against such policies what did _you_ do?'' The question in such an accusatory tone even for Di Angelo. Will seemed to not be hit by this impact at all as he hoped. ''Well,'' He began. ''Like I said. We started out glorious against such er I beg your pardon minuscule dominions. This, in turn, boosted the economy, range, resources and capability of Helios to thrive. I was one of the few to notice the adverse effects of this approach. The lives of others weren't secure for starters. The deaths of infants were merciless.'' 

( _“Killing people is easier than it should be.”_

_Dad put on his beret._

_“Staying alive is harder.”_ )

He filled in about how it went against what he stood for and how Prince William was an outcast, a family traitor and never heard of until Octavian was killed by army general Reyna. Who had seen her last remaining family, her sister 'exterminated' by Octavian for begging her to stop.  Nico felt his stomach twist as he pictured the seemingly eternal prince beaten up and bruised. The starvation and horror at being betrayed and shunned by his family. The lack of trust. If Bianca ever _stopped._  He didn't realize when he had started to whispered calming words in Italian to soothe the boy who paled and had his cheery behaviour fade. 

The bigger boy felt a bit off in his arms but he held him anyway. He felt his spine curl in and his soft skin. His frame was perfect. The tanned skin beautiful as ever. His blue eyes were softer than his skin and contrasted Nico's dull dark brown pair. Even prettier as it was vulnerable. 

Will cries for a shockingly small amount of time. Quickly smoothening his features into a tight expression. He sucks in a deep breath to compose himself and does so , making ugly noises. After a fourth or fifth time, he mutters something about his red face and cracks a smile. ''Thank you Prince Di Angelo.''

The Underworld Prince secretly longs again for Will's now taken touch. He wants to kiss his red nose and run his fingers through the messy and shaken up hair. He wants to make sure he doesn't go through it again. He wants to vanquish his tears and shower him with the sunshine he is. He wants to-

Die.

He's fallen again. For someone who will never be his.

 

_( Only three things are infinite._

_the sky in its stars,_

_the sea in its drops of water,_

_and the heart in its tears )_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit is going down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was incredibly late. by like a year? i'm so sorry!!  
> its also the shortest chapter so far oh god

> ( _''I think Hell is something you carry around with you._
> 
> _Not somewhere you go.''_ )

 

Nico felt his stomach churn as he caught Prince William throw his head back in a hearty laugh. He can see them from the crack of the door. He can see Bianca in a light blue gown with satin.  _Breathe._ A realization blooms in his mind. He doesn't like it. _Princess Bianca is to be engaged to Prince William.  Princess Bianca is to be engaged to Prince William. Princess Bianca is to be engaged to Prince William_. Nico beat himself down in self-hatred.  _Your tendency is wrong._ He reminded himself. After all, he can't ruin the wedding. He felt a light brush rapped on his shoulder. How dare! He barely had time to gather himself! ''Ooh My Prince!" a tiny dark-skinned girl with bright bushy hair bows. Nico tried to put a name to the face... _Lou Ellen? Medea? Or was this someone from his court?_ ''My sincerest apologies now ah, what is your kind name?''  _There we go._  The girl immediately grew tiny. Her drab light blue frock sinking underneath her knees. '' Hazel, sire.'' Nico nods awkwardly. ''What is it that you wish you share?'' Hazel's eyebrow quirks up and her smile is faint. ''An invitation, sire. However, I see that you're _busy_.''  His chest constricts and releases. ''I do care about my sister!'' Hazel held out an invitation and of course, Nico accepted. Her small size allowed to escape quickly after a whisper.

''I sense more than just care for your sister, sire.'' 

 

Nico hurried off to his chamber. The envelope was parchment and featured tiny gold flakes of a sun chariot. The symbol of Helios. He can't wait to rip it open, desperate for something good to happen. 

 

It isn't.

Or maybe it is.

 

He couldn't decipher it but the contents are clear. There is a ball to be held. King Hades and King Apollo ruled out a declaration that an insignificant 6 months was enough. Following the reception, by two weeks was the royal wedding of Prince William and Princess Bianca.   _A ball._

Nico loved balls. _Yeah, he does._ They were so unlike him. Balls were rare in the Underworld. It was such a gloomy place, still lingering in all its former glory. Stygian swords, melted gold, scattered jewels still dull. The last ball happened when Nico was four. He loved the happiness and togetherness. It was so fleeting in the Underworld.

He sighed. He loved this, he did. The past 6 months however just got a certain blond haired _heterosexual_ man crawled in his heart and stayed there. His brain is screamed at him, all his logical senses overrode by just allowing himself to settle all his anxieties down and breathe...and get hit by lightning from the storms always in Olympus from Lord Zeus's kingdom already.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a bit OOC or the writing's bad. This is my very first attempt at trying to write a fanfiction that is not a oneshot and I'm aiming for slowburn and they might be lowkey angst but I'll tag it as we go on yeah


End file.
